Known in the art are structural analogs such as butanedioic acid mono[(2-dimethylamino)ethyl ester] employed in medicine as a stimulant of the central nervous system (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,071, 1963).
Known in the art is a method for preparing butanedioic acid mono[(2-dimethylamino)ethyl ester] comprising refluxing butanedioic acid anhydride with dimethylaminoethanol in dry acetone on a steam bath; acetone is vaporized, the mixture is cooled and the desired product is isolated therefrom with its subsequent recrystallization from acetone (A. A. Philips, J. Am. Chem. Soc., 1953, 75, 4725-4727). Butanedioic acid mono[(2-dimethylamino)ethyl ester] provides a stimulating effect on the central nervous system (cf. U.S. Pat. No. 3,088,071; 1963).
In the literature data are available regarding the possibility of thiobarbituric acid derivatives of antioxidants such tocopherol as protective agents against an acute cold effect. These data, however, are of merely experimental significance have found no practical use.
The use, in medicine of effective agents possessing the ability of improving the organism's resistance against an acute cold effect and enhance adaptation responses but not been hitherto disclosed in the literature. It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for preparing a novel compound exhibiting adaptogenic and stressoprotective effects.